


When Fate Comes Knocking

by Iknowyouknowleeknow



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, M/M, i have no idea what this is, jisung's shower is broken and minho just moved in across the hall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 22:37:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19260547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iknowyouknowleeknow/pseuds/Iknowyouknowleeknow
Summary: Minho had just finished lugging the last box into his new apartment when a knock came at the door. All he wanted to do was flop down on the floor and not move for the next five years, but another knock came, a little more insistent.“Coming,” Minho mumbled, pushing a hand through his sweaty hair as he threw open the door.Nothing could have prepared him for the sight on the other side.“Hello,” the boy standing there smiled sheepishly at Minho, clutching a bath towel around his waist. He wore nothing else and it took everything Minho had to keep his eyes on the stranger’s face and not on his honey gold abs. “I know this is weird, but could I use your shower?”





	When Fate Comes Knocking

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back from visiting my friend and I'm here to bring you whatever disaster this is  
> I've been wanting to write something cute and fluffy but I'm not in a cute and fluffy mood so I keep trashing everything  
> This is the first thing I finished and I don't know what it is but it's here

Minho had just finished lugging the last box into his new apartment when a knock came at the door. All he wanted to do was flop down on the floor and not move for the next five years, but another knock came, a little more insistent.

“Coming,” Minho mumbled, pushing a hand through his sweaty hair as he threw open the door.

Nothing could have prepared him for the sight on the other side.

“Hello,” the boy standing there smiled sheepishly at Minho, clutching a bath towel around his waist. He wore nothing else and it took everything Minho had to keep his eyes on the stranger’s face and not on his honey gold abs. “I know this is weird, but could I use your shower?”

The boy gestured towards the room across the hall and his grip on the towel slipped, revealing the sharp dip of his hip bone. Minho’s eyes followed its movement, then snapped back up when he realized what he was doing. He blushed deeply, but the stranger didn’t seem to notice.

“I live right there. I went to take a shower and it didn’t work. I called maintenance but they’re closed and won’t be back until Monday, which is so stupid, because things don’t stop breaking just because it’s the weekend. So I’m screwed until then. I was just going to live in my filth but then I remembered seeing you carrying stuff in earlier and thought, hey, I have a neighbor now, maybe he’ll let me use his shower.”

Minho stepped back from the door and nodded, “Um, yeah, sure. Go ahead.”

“Thanks! I’m Jisung, by the way.”

“Minho.”

Jisung came inside and Minho shut the door, then pushed a few boxes out of the way and gestured towards the bathroom, “Nothing’s unpacked yet, but there’s shampoo and body wash and stuff in the box on the toilet. Feel free to use whatever you want.”

Jisung thanked him once again, then disappeared into the bathroom, leaving Minho alone with a burning face and a fluttering in his stomach. He’d known moving to the city was going to be a big change after the small town he grew up in, and he’d hoped to start dating and messing around, but he wasn’t prepared to have a scantily clad boy in his apartment this soon.

Minho glanced at the bathroom door just as the sound of the shower started up and his blush deepened. He knew it was stupid to be flustered over something so trivial, but there was a very cute, very naked boy currently in his bathroom and Minho wasn’t handling it very well at all.

In an effort to distract himself, he moved to the kitchen and began unpacking some of the boxes he’d stacked there. He didn’t have much, just a few plates, a handful of chopsticks and a couple of old beat up pots and pans that his mom didn’t want anymore. It wasn’t nearly the distraction he was looking for and he returned to the small living room, deciding to move all the boxes out of the middle of the room and push them up against the wall.

He had just finished when the shower went silent and the bathroom door cracked open, revealing a wave of steam and a very damp Jisung.

“Thanks again,” Jisung stepped into the living room, pushing his wet hair off his forehead with one hand and gripping his towel with the other. Minho’s eyes betrayed him, following a water droplet as it made its way slowly down Jisung’s toned stomach. “I know this was a weird start, but I hope we can be friends.”

Minho’s gaze jumped back up to Jisung’s face and he nodded shakily, praying it wasn’t too obvious he’d been checking the other boy out, “Friends, yeah. Great.”

“Your water pressure is awesome, by the way. Way better than at my place. I might have to start showering over here all the time.”

Minho’s face exploded in flames and his breath caught at that statement, but Jisung seemed oblivious of the effect he was having on the other boy.

“Anyway,” Jisung moved towards the door, his steps leaving a trail of wet footprints across the wooden floor, “I probably should go get dressed. If you need help unpacking or anything, you know where I am. Just knock.”

Minho nodded and Jisung gave him a bright smile before he disappeared. As soon as the door closed Minho flopped to the floor, groaning as he stared up at the ceiling. He was screwed. Absolutely screwed.

He’d only been wallowing in his newfound crush for a few seconds when another knock came at the door, “Hey, it’s me again.”

Minho scrambled to his feet, took a deep breath and adjusted his t-shirt before he threw open the door. Jisung looked even more sheepish this time, still clad in the wet towel and nothing else, “I locked myself out.”

“Oh,” Minho’s eyes jumped from the boy in front of him to the closed door across the hall and then back, “oh.”

Jisung laughed, “Yeah. Oh.”

“Can you get a spare key or something?”

“Only from maintenance, and they’re closed. I have a roommate, but he went to visit some friends and won’t be back until tomorrow.”

“Okay,” Minho stepped aside and Jisung shuffled in again, worrying his bottom lip. “Um, I’ll get you some clothes. You can stay here, I guess. Unless you have somewhere else you can go once you’re dressed.”

Jisung shook his head, “I don’t know anyone else in the building. It’s mostly professionals, not college kids, since it’s pretty far from campus. I tried talking to some of the neighbors when I first moved in and no one wanted anything to do with me. That’s why I was so excited when I noticed you today. I really wanted to be your friend.” Jisung glanced down at his naked torso and let out a humorless laugh, “Then I had to ruin it with an awful first impression.”

“It’s fine,” Minho moved down the hall to the bedroom, Jisung trailing slowly behind him. “You didn’t ruin anything. I’d love to be friends. I don’t know anyone in the city.”

He flicked on the light switch and watched as confusion flirted across Jisung’s face. Minho giggled, then squatted down in front of one of the many bundles that littered the floor.

“This is how I store my clothes,” he pushed a red bundle towards Jisung. “Shirts are in the red ones. Athletic pants are in black and sweatshirts are in gray, if you want one.”

He undid a yellow bundle and pulled out a new pair of boxers, tossing them to Jisung. The other boy caught them and Minho rocked back on his heels, then stood, “I’ll go in the living room so you can change.”

Minho exited, willing his brain not to go into overdrive as he pulled the door shut behind him. Jisung was his neighbor and he was nice and he wanted to be friends. Friends. Minho could do that. Minho could be friends with him. Yes, he was very attracted to Jisung, but he could handle being friends. He could be cool.

Then Minho’s bedroom door opened and Jisung stepped out and Minho was definitely not cool.

How was it possible that Jisung was even more attractive _with_ clothes on?

He’d had settled on Minho’s favorite pair of Adidas track pants, which were tight on his own thighs, but hung loose on Jisung’s slim legs. He’d paired them with an oversized white tank top and an unzipped gray hoodie, which was hanging off one shoulder and revealing Jisung’s leanly muscled arm.

“Thanks again, for everything,” Jisung lifted his towel and ran it over his wet hair a few times, before he slipped into the bathroom and returned without it. He pushed a hand through his hair instead, then tugged up the hood of Minho’s sweatshirt. “I’m sorry I’m such a nuisance. My roommate will probably bake you cookies or something once he comes home and finds out how much I terrorized you on your first day here, so at least there’s that to look forward to.”

“I don’t mind helping you.” Minho glanced around his empty apartment, “Sorry I don’t have any furniture yet.”

“It’s okay,” Jisung sat down on the floor, hugging his knees to his chest as he looked up at Minho. “So, why’d you move here?”

Minho sat down across from him and mirrored his position, resting his chin on his knees, “For a job. I’m a dancer.”

Jisung wiggled his eyebrows, “Oh, a sexy dancer?”

“Sexy dancer?”

“Yeah, like at a strip club.”

Minho’s cheeks flamed, “No. I’m going to be working with a choreographer who needs dancers for the videos he makes for clients.”

“Sorry.” It was Jisung’s turn to blush, “You’re just really hot, so when you said dancer that’s where my mind went.”

“I’m hot?” Minho blinked, lifting his chin from his knees to properly look at Jisung. “You think so?”

Jisung wouldn’t meet his gaze, but he nodded in affirmation as he picked at the thread on the pants he was wearing. Then, after a few beats of silence, he softly chastised himself, “Way to be even weirder, Jisung.”

“It’s okay,” Minho’s smile must have been obvious on his voice, because Jisung glanced up. Minho smiled even wider, then dropped his gaze to his wiggling toes. “More than okay. I think you’re hot too.”

Jisung gasped and Minho’s eyes shot up, locking on the other boy’s. Jisung was staring at him, looking way too thrilled, “You think I’m hot? You think I’m hot! Oh my god, I knew this day would come. I knew it! And of course no one was here to witness it. They’ll never believe me.”

“What?”

“My friends,” Jisung stretched his legs out in front of him, nuding Minho’s foot with his own. “Whenever I say I’m hot they laugh at me. They think I’m cute and that I’ll never be anything but cute. But I tell them, I tell them everytime, that someone out there has to agree with me. And here you are! They’ll never believe me though. Even if you meet them and tell them you think I’m hot, they’ll probably say I paid you. Especially since you look like that. They’d never believe it.”

“Look like what?” Minho furrowed his brow, glancing down at himself. Did he look like a liar?

“Ridiculously gorgeous and out of my league.”

Minho let out a pleased giggle before he could stop himself, burying his flushed face in his knees as he continued to laugh.

Jisung crawled over to him, poking his shoulder a few times, “I’m sorry. Did I break you?”

Minho lifted his face after a few seconds, then hid it again when he saw how close Jisung was, “I’m from a really small town. Super conservative. I’ve never been complimented by a guy before.”

“I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

Minho felt Jisung shift away and he raised his head, quickly shaking it, “That’s not what I meant. I’m not uncomfortable.” Minho took a deep breath, then said what he’d never been able to say out loud before, “I like boys. That’s another big reason why I moved here. I don’t want to hide anymore. I want to fall in love.”

“I know all the best bars and clubs,” Jisung’s voice was eager. “We’ll find you a man, I promise.”

Minho had only known Jisung for twenty minutes and knew it was absolutely ridiculous, but his stupid mouth didn’t listen to his brain, “What about you?”

“Me?” Jisung blinked, clearly confused. “Find me a man too?”

“No,” Minho wanted to die. “I meant what about you. For my man.”

“Oh.”

“Now I’m the one being weird,” Minho scrambled to his feet, ready to disappear into the bedroom and suffocate himself under a pile of bundles. “Please erase the last few minutes from your memory.”

“Wait!” Jisung latched himself onto Minho’s ankle before he could run away. “I don’t know if you’re just projecting on me, since I’m the first guy you’ve ever been open with, or if you genuinely want to be with me, but I’m down to go on a date and figure it out.”

Minho bit down on his bottom lip, hard, willing himself not to smile until he made sure Jisung was really okay with it, “Are you sure? You don’t have to do anything just because I’m pathetic.”

“You aren’t pathetic, and yes, I’m sure.” Jisung tugged on the leg of Minho’s pants, “Come back down here.”

Minho plopped on the ground, legs crossed, and Jisung settled his head in the space they made, directing Minho’s fingers to his damp hair. Minho hesitated and Jisung smiled up at him, soft and fond, “You can touch me. Don’t worry about messing up or doing something wrong. I’m not going to judge your dating skills.”

Minho stayed still for a few more seconds, then very slowly began carding his fingers through Jisung’s hair. The other boy let out a small noise of contentment, his eyes drifting shut. A wave of emotion crashed over Minho, so strong that he had to screw his own eyes shut. This was all he’d ever wanted. All those years he spent at home, hiding his true self, all he ever wanted was someone to touch, someone to cherish.

And maybe he and Jisung would crash and burn after one date. Maybe they’d last a few weeks, a few months, maybe even a few years. Maybe they’d fall in love and live happily ever after.

But for now, it didn’t matter.

Back home, Minho had spent so much time thinking about the future, about a time when he’d be free.

It was here, the future he’d always dreamed about. Here in the present and Minho wasn’t going to waste a second of it thinking about what could be.

He was just going to enjoy the now.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you as always for reading <3


End file.
